A current electronic cigarette sucking rod comprises: an opaque sucking cylinder, a liquid smoke compartment disposed in the sucking cylinder and integrated with the sucking cylinder, an atomizing device disposed in the sucking cylinder and having a heating wire and an atomizing cup, an elongated tubular liquid conduit for guiding the liquid smoke to flow into the atomizing device, a nozzle cover disposed at an end of the sucking cylinder, and an inhaling passage for transmitting the liquid smoke in the atomizing cup to an exterior of the sucking cylinder via the nozzle cover. One end of the liquid conduit is inserted into the liquid smoke compartment, another end of the liquid conduit is inserted into the atomizing device, and the liquid smoke is guided to the atomizing device through the liquid conduit. The heating wire is welded to the positive electrode and the negative electrode respectively by riveting technology of bonding wire or copper tube.
Existing electronic cigarettes have the following shortcomings: since the liquid conduit is inserted into the liquid smoke compartment, it is complex and inconvenient to be installed, and easy to lead to leakage, and the fluid amount is also not easy to control. Secondly, the heating wire is welded or riveted to the conductive wire in advance before it is welded to the copper electrodes of the atomizer, the process is more complicated, and the installation is not easy. The inhaling passage is disposed at a side of the liquid smoke compartment and vents at the side, this would adversely affect the liquid reserving volume of the liquid smoke compartment in a predetermined volume, and decrease the liquid reserving volume of the liquid smoke compartment. The liquid smoke compartment and the inhaling passage and the sucking cylinder are integrally formed, thus the length of the electronic cigarette sucking rod is fixed. Additionally, the existing atomizing cup is constructed by several components, which is not convenient to install the heating wire. The sucking cylinder is opaque, and the liquid smoke volume in the liquid smoke compartment cannot be observed, it would cause empty to burn of the heating wire and generate odor gas after the liquid smoke has run out.